


Care Of

by penelope_pitstop



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelope_pitstop/pseuds/penelope_pitstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For request "Maya mothering Jun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> supposedly a drabble, but I felt it should be a bit longer. My first time posting a fic!!!! what!!!!!! Sorry if it feels stunted.

Maya frowned, “Jun-kun, look this way,” pulling a fresh pack of face wipes from her purse, she tore it open. Jun looked her way on reflex and flinched a tad before letting her guide his chin to the side.  
“O-oh, you don’t have to- I can-.” Maya rubbed at the offending dirt there on his cheek, and Jun closed his mouth and bit the inside of his lip. The damp tissue came away most noticeably streaked with black, but a faded coral pigment haloed it.

  
“Your hands?” Maya prompted, and Jun stuck them out, fingers splayed. They were grubby. Given how hectic their battles had gotten recently, he hadn’t the leisure to diligently wash the flowers he picked before sending them hurtling toward the enemy. He had small cuts on his palms and fingertips from those he hadn’t de-thorned, which Maya tended to first.

  
Maya was gentle, but Jun couldn’t help a tiny “ow” from escaping his throat when his hands stung. Her kind touch was a blessing after years of harder and crueler ones. His lip wobbled at the foreign feeling of being doted on, but he kept it straight for her when she finally looked up.

  
Maya smiled at him and patted his shoulder, “Looking good!” she lauded, plucking a piece of lint off his sleeve and letting it drift away. She stuffed the used tissues in her make-shift trashcan - a plastic sandwich bag she’d retrieved from her bottomless bag of mom-like items. She rustled through again, ignoring the almost empty pack of standard beige plasters that Jun noticed were already adorning the fingers, cheeks and ankles of his resting friends. Jun shivered when a gust of wind chilled his damp hands, his cheek and the corners of his eyes.  
“I wanted to get you yarrow… you know, for good health? Of course you’d know,” Maya chuckled, “I guess it’s not a popular choice, I hope these will do.” Grinning satisfied that she managed to find what she was looking for, Maya began picking at the seal on a brand new box of daisy-printed band-aids.


End file.
